


Back To You.

by DOHPRINT (hyuckly)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Divorced Kaisoo, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckly/pseuds/DOHPRINT
Summary: EX-Husbands AU where Kyungsoo ends his almost three year marriage with Jongin due to the intensity of running his coffee shop and a lot insecurities. The problem, however, is that the sex is too good. Now, Kyungsoo isn't sure if they should get back together, remain fuck buddies, or if he should try and get over the other.





	Back To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who choose to read this. I, firstly, want to apologise if this isn't... good. I had some difficulty with the original prompt and so I made changes, quite a few that I hope my prompter is okay with, but I am still not at all satisfied with my work :( I enjoyed getting to write again after so long but the feeling of inadequacy is hard to shake... I truly hope you enjoy this regardless.
> 
> Secondly, I want to thank the Mods for how helpful they were throughout the fest, sorry if I annoyed you with wanting to edit and change things so much!

The waning moon emits a glistening hue of light that seeps past the glass confines of the quaint coffee shop nestled on the street corner of the, now, bare metropolis.

The lewd scene from within would have had passers-by stunned still, jaws dropped and eyes bulging at the sight of the usually recluse owner being rammed into against a table with his bare, slickened ass turning a warmer shade of blush with each rough squeeze it endured.

Kyungsoo inwardly curses at himself for having not drawn the blinds before–

“J-Jongin-ah, not so ro-rough!”

Kyungsoo’s gasp is resounding as the deep, drawn-out moan that escapes his gaping mouth leaves him dazed.

The tall, lean figure behind him only grunts in response as the tight grasp on Kyungsoo’s waist pulls him backwards, impossibly so, and the throbbing cock inside him continues its relentless pace.

The slapping of skin echoes excruciatingly loud and Kyungsoo wishes he could say he hates this.

That the pleasure he felt deep within him with each forcefully thrust against his already abused prostate wasn’t euphoric and didn’t leave him breathless and wanting more…

But the past five months have proved just how much of a temptress his ex-husband was.

One Kyungsoo could not find it in himself to not crave for.

☾

Jongin steadily pulls out and removes the condom with a sated smile.

Kyungsoo knows he should be mad at the both of them for allowing this to continue for so long but he’s too disorientated to think _that_ coherently.

Slumped haphazardly against the table below, Kyungsoo’s chest heaves with ever breathless exhale, the bevelled edges beneath digging in and tenderising his sides. Too lethargic to move, Kyungsoo chooses instead to ogle Jongin as the other sashays across the room.

Jongin had always been so effortlessly provocative. So sinfully sensual even in the most mundane of ways.

Think shallowly of him if you wish, but it was what attracted Kyungsoo to the other when the two first met back in college. Jongin had been an enigma wanted by many. To this day, Kyungsoo still can’t quite fathom how they ended up marrying even with their polar opposite personalities and lifestyles.

Kyungsoo supposes their divorce had _always_ been inevitable…

Jongin’s soft humming is what reels Kyungsoo out from his turbulent train of thought.

It sounds like one of those overplayed pop songs Kyungsoo tunes out when listening to the radio during his morning commute to work. The ones Jongin loves so much.

Kyungsoo scoffs lightly as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, his gaze never leaving the other’s figure.

Even with blurred vision, the unfortunate but expected consequence of sleep deprivation, physical overexertion and misplaced glasses, Kyungsoo could hardly miss the familiarity in each languid step Jongin took towards the bin in the far corner of the adjacent wall illuminated only by the faint moonlight.

Jongin had been in such a rush to fuck Kyungsoo that he was still fully clothed and Kyungsoo absentmindedly thinks it’s a shame because the other’s Adonis physique was too drool-worthy to cover. Alas, Kyungsoo watches the other only need to zip himself up while he still laid so bare, the aftermath of Jongin having not wasted a second before yanking off his shirt and tugging at his pants in a desperate bid feel the other's cool, smooth skin against his warm palms.

Jongin’s incessant humming is what grabs Kyungsoo’s attention once more as the other leisurely draws near and Kyungsoo is quick to notice the sheen layer of perspiration that coats Jongin’s bronzed skin and makes his rumpled clothes stick.

_He really is too beautiful._

Kyungsoo, still immobile, feels the other loom over him once again and the sensation of Jongin’s heavy gaze is unmissable.

Jongin is openly staring at Kyungsoo’s reddened, plump ass with _glee_.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tries to stand but his tingling limbs still feel so foreign.

“Stop staring at my ass and help me up.” Kyungsoo demands, missing the tired sigh from behind as the other gently lifts him.

Kyungsoo winces as the sharp pulse that stabs his lower back causes him to jerk forward and the muscular arm wound around his midsection tightens its hold, anchoring him to the wide expanse of chest behind him.

Jongin’s _warm_ chest.

“Can you go at least 5 minutes after we’ve had sex to start hating me?”

The deep timber of Jongin’s voice is all too comforting and all the more welcoming than Kyungsoo would like to admit.

“Who the fuck brings condoms and lube with them when volunteering to pick up their _EX_ -husband from work?” Kyungsoo hisses at the other angrily.

_Why did his car have to break down?_

_Why were all his friends too busy to not offer him a ride home?_

_Why did he listen to Junmyeon and ask Jongin to pick him up?_

_Why didn’t he just call for a goddamn taxi?!_

Kyungsoo already feels the oncoming headache.

“And who still fucks their ex-husband?”

Jongin sounds surprisingly dejected.

Kyungsoo pauses.

_He’s right_ , it’s a bitter thought, _why am_ I _letting this continue?_

_Why can't I let you go, Jongin-ah?_

Kyungsoo sighs exasperatedly for what felt like the thousandth time that week.

Jongin, sensing Kyungsoo’s inner turmoil, quietly pulls up the other’s pants and drags the shirt he’d earlier discarded over Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo should move away, he knows he should. There’s nothing stopping him from doing so and he’s surely gained back enough power to complete such a tedious task on his own… but Kyungsoo likes to be taken care of no one knows this better than Jongin.

The room is silent as Jongin feeds his arms through each opening of his shirt, straightening out the article and picking off lint from his shoulders.

Kyungsoo lets Jongin have his way with him for the second time that night.

And all too willingly.

“Soo, how about you go stack the remaining chairs and I’ll move this table to the back so no one uses it tomorrow... hmm?”

Kyungsoo distractedly hums in agreement but doesn’t move as the other detaches himself from him.

Kyungsoo feels the chill of the night more so now than when he’d been barely clothed.

Jongin’s arms flex taut as he picks up the table with ease and manoeuvres it around Kyungsoo, making his way to the back. Kyungsoo stands there stupefied for a moment before slowly beginning to clear up the remaining chairs he'd forgotten to stow away the second the front door of his shop chimed open and Jongin had walked in with that seductive smirk of his.

Jongin didn’t take long to make his way back, even managing to draw all the blinds shut until the room was cloaked in darkness, before the two were quietly making their way out and into Jongin’s sleek black convertible.

As he pulls his seatbelt on, and under the yellow tinged light of the dome above them, Kyungsoo finally notices Jongin’s newly blonde hair that gleams against the backdrop of the night.

“Oh… you dyed your hair.”

Jongin tugs at it unconsciously.

“Ah, yeah I did… I thought a change would be nice. Why? Do you think I look sexy?” Jongin asks cheekily as he pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply.

It’s silent all way back to his apartment.

It’s silent as Jongin parks the car and Kyungsoo steps out, closing the door with a soft thud before hastily scampering away.

It’s almost _too_ silent as Kyungsoo shuts his front door and collapses against the wooden floor of his hallway.

A change. Maybe that’s what Kyungsoo needed as well.

☾

“This is a terrible idea, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo huffs in frustration.

_It really wasn’t._

With the morning rush over, the café, and it’s few remaining patrons, is quiet. Kyungsoo and his workers, Junmyeon and Sehun being the only two rostered on for today, usually spent this time cleaning up and prepping for the afternoon masses that’ll surely begin to pile in once it strikes noon.

Kyungsoo, however, has pressing issues he needs to discuss with his unofficial best friend.

“Listen to me, Jun. I **need** to do this.”

Junmyeon busies himself with towelling down the counter top with a sour expression. A handful of seconds pass before he abruptly stops and looks over at Kyungsoo, staring at the other for what felt like an eternity before opening his mouth to speak.

“Kyungsoo, fucking some other guy isn’t going to help you get over your ex. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

The abrupt sound of Sehun choking behind them has the two turning around to look at the other. The young man fumbles with the spoons in his hands before mumbling something inaudible as he dashes into the storage room.

Sehun was the new barista Kyungsoo had recently hired, a quiet college student in need of independence from his supposedly controlling parents. He had no prior experience but seemed eager enough to learn for Kyungsoo to take the gamble of hiring him.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, had not been happy about the decision and made sure to make his displeasure known. Junmyeon was not the most patient of teachers when it came to training the new staff but Kyungsoo was desperate.

The two friends look back at each other.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon sounds tired “this is not how to go about it. You need to actually talk to him and sort out your issues in order to move on… if that _is_ what you want.”

Kyungsoo squints his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe you,” Junmyeon pauses “I don’t know... _don’t_ want to move on?” He ends with a nonchalant shrug.

_Junmyeon_ had _always been so against the divorce._

Kyungsoo sighs.

“What am I supposed to do then? Continue to fuck him until I just… can’t?” Kyungsoo huffs out, planting his hands on his hips almost defensively.

“No!” Junmyeon shouts, startling both Kyungsoo and some of the patrons in the café who look back at him disgruntled.

Junmyeon winces and bows apologetically before turning back to his boss.

“No,” Junmyeon says a lot more calmly, “I don’t like your current situation Kyungsoo and prolonging it will benefit neither of you. I was suggesting something along the lines of getting back _together_ together?".

“… _Together_ together?” Kyungsoo asks after a minute of silence and Junmyeon nods eagerly in response.

Kyungsoo folds his arms and changes his footing as he leans against the counter, staring at the other as if he'd gone mad, but before he can speak, to ask the other if he could reiterate, Junmyeon already looked to having more to say.

“Kyungsoo, your divorce was abrupt and kinda messy… Jongin–”

“Morning.”

The cheery voice that greets them unexpectedly has the two jumping in fright and looking over at whomever was on the other side of the counter.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo can’t help but roll his eyes at how the other seems to always appear whenever his name was spoken.

“Good morning, Jongin! How are you? Work hasn’t been too hard on you I hope.” Junmyeon greets back warmly.

Kyungsoo knows the jealousy that bubbles within him is unwarrented.

_They’re_ cousins _, Kyungsoo, get over it. Junmyeon can’t hate Jongin just because he’s your friend. You wouldn’t have even met Jun if it wasn’t for Jongin!_

Kyungsoo scowls to himself.

“Oh, you know how dad can be,” Jongin chuckles “What about you? How’ve you been?”

Kyungsoo tunes out their conversation and stares at his ex-husband.

Jongin is dressed in a navy blue fitted pinstripe suit and his still blonde hair is styled back in a way that softly frames his face and exposes his forehead.

His skin is glowing and his smile is blinding.

He’s even wearing his frameless glasses.

_How can one look_ so _good?_

“-Oh, I have a meeting in an hour so I just came here to get coffee for the others.”

This catches Kyungsoo’s attention.

The shorter man glares at the figure opposite him.

“You… getting coffee for others? Jongin, you’re the CFO of your father’s multi-million dollar company. You have interns to do these things for you.” Kyungsoo blatantly states.

Jongin coughs awkwardly and runs his hand through his hair.

A nervous habit Kyungsoo is all too familiar with.

“I had nothing else to do," Jongin shrugs "Can’t overwork the interns either, now can we.”

Jongin’s chuckle is painfully fake.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to question the other but is cut off by Junmyeon clearing his throat.

“… Anyways, what would you like to order Jongin? Kyungsoo just pulled out a fresh batch of those macadamia and white chocolate cookies you love so much so I’ll make sure to give you an extra one!”

It’s clear Junmyeon senses the tension between the two and is trying to divert the conversation.

Not wanting to be there any longer, Kyungsoo turns from the counter and walks over to his office, the prickling sensation of being watched making the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he closes the door and lets out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

☾

It’s late.

Kyungsoo is sat atop his neatly made bed with his phone in his hands.

It took a _lot_ to convince Junmyeon to give him Chanyeol’s number.

Almost a week passed before Junmyeon begrudgingly sent him the other’s number after a slew of _“don’t do something you may later regret”_.

In that time, Kyungsoo had met up with his ex more than he’d like to admit.

But that’s why he’s doing this.

_To stop._

_To move on._

Kyungsoo had met Chanyeol at some party while he was still married, a supposed _friend of a friend_. Kyungsoo had found the other attractive, he won’t lie, but no one could hold a candle to Jongin’s beauty so he never thought anything of the other male; never took his flirtatious glances seriously when he’d been so busy infatuated by his, then, husband.

But he’s not with Jongin anymore.

And Chanyeol is a viable… _replacement_ of sorts to help Kyungsoo get over his ex.

The other had made his interest known as soon as his divorce papers had been finalised so maybe this is what Kyungsoo needed.

The bright light radiating from his phone glares up at him with the message he’d already typed out sitting there unsent.

_Hey Chanyeol_

_It’s me, Kyungsoo._

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? x_

For the life of him, Kyungsoo could not send it.

It stresses Kyungsoo out to point he unconsciously begins to chew at his nails, a habit Jongin had berated him to stop doing, but the thought of the other has him pulling his hand away and frowning at his worn cuticles.

_I really should stop._

Feeling disheartened, Kyungsoo shuffles around and re-reads his message for the hundredth time.

He doesn’t know why he’s stalling.

This is what he thought he wanted. What he thought he _needed_... so why can’t he?

_Don’t do something you may later regret._

Junmyeon’s words loop like a mantra.

Kyungsoo let out a long whine and slumps against his bed, his phone falling beside him as he thrashes against his mattress in frustration. His tantrum is short lived, however, as Kyungsoo quickly rolls over and perches himself upon his pillow, staring down at his phone once again.

He... just can’t do it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t register his fingers taping against the screen of his phone until he’d backspaced the entire message, exited out and navigated to his most recents.

There, near the top, was Jongin’s number.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think twice before he selects it, pulling up the keyboard and beginning to type.

_Come over._

Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to send it either before throwing his phone to the side. It takes a minute to get a reply but Kyungsoo doesn’t need to check to known Jongin was confirming that he’d be there in 10.

Jongin would always be there in 10 if Kyungsoo asked.

☾

At the sound of his doorbell being rung, Kyungsoo jumps out of his bed and pads hurriedly to the front.

The sight that greets him upon opening his door is a little unexpected.

It’s Jongin… but he seems drunk?

The other is leaning against the outer brick wall of his apartment with his head tilted back and his cheeks blotchy from the chill of the night.

“Come inside before you catch a cold.” Kyungsoo tuts as he pulls the other in by the scruff of his shirt.

Jongin mumbles something incoherent but before Kyungsoo can ask him what he’d said the shorter male feels himself being pushed roughly against the door, effectively closing it behind him, as Jongin’s intoxicating presence fills his periphery.

Jongin leans downwards and begins to mouth along Kyungsoo’s jaw as the hand that wasn’t tightly wound around the other’s waist busies itself with eagerly groping Kyungsoo’s clothed ass.

The smell of alcohol is faint but present.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pushes the other away, “Are you drunk? Maybe we shouldn't do th–”

Kyungsoo is silenced by Jongin’s mouth lapping at his own.

Kyungsoo already feels himself becoming dizzy off of the other’s mere scent, a heavenly infusion of sugar and spice like no other, as he buries his nose further into the crook of Jongin’s neck. Jongin doesn’t help as he lifts Kyungsoo up into his arms with easy and struts down the hallway, never detaching his plush lips from the other as he navigates his way to the master bedroom and throws Kyungsoo against the mattress.

Jongin is all over him in seconds.

“Too much.” Jongin mumbles before he pulls at Kyungsoo’s shirt, effectively slipping it over his head and throwing it to the side.

Jongin’s kisses are feverish.

His hands even more so.

Kyungsoo moans wantonly as the other’s hand reaches down and palms at the slowly growing erection in his shorts.

Jongin smirks.

“You like that, _baby_?” Jongin asks as he swiftly pulls out the other’s cock and starts to languidly jerk with his hand clasped tightly around.

Kyungsoo groans.

Jongin’s hands quicken their movement and Kyungsoo is a bit embarrassed by the precum that already beads and rolls along his shaft.

“Jong–”

The tongue that suddenly presses against the head of his cock and runs all the way down to his scrotum has Kyungsoo choking.

Jongin looks up with half lidded eyes and a sly grin as he swirl his tongue along his length before taking him whole.

The pleasure is too overwhelming for Kyungsoo.

“Oh... _god_.” Kyungsoo moans loudly.

Jongin, spurred on by the other’s evident pleasure, leans forward to suck more eagerly, taking more of the other in as he continues to bob his head, but it doesn’t take long for Jongin to gag when the other’s cock slightly grazes the back of his throat.

Jongin pulls away with a rough cough.

_Kyungsoo was always better at this than me._

Jongin leans up to kiss the other instead and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back, any thoughts of sending the other home long gone.

Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin fluidly flips the two over, so that he’s now sat on his lap, and quickly discards of his own shirt before nipping at Kyungsoo reddened lips, shivering as the other’s cold hands roam along the hard planes of his now exposed chest.

Kyungsoo giggles lightly before continuing to kiss along Jongin’s mouth, moving down to his jaw and chest before lapping at the seams of his lips once more.

Jongin sighs in content as the two continue to simply kiss, their tongues moving tenderly against each other as their hands softly caress one another.

The feeling of Kyungsoo’s ample ass slowly grinding against his clothed erection is what has Jongin’s eyes fluttering open as he lets out a hearty moan.

“M-more.” Kyungsoo whimpers as he rocks himself back and forth against the other, the friction he’s creating not enough to satisfy him and Jongin doesn’t need to be asked twice before he flipping the other back onto the mattress below.

In one swift motion, Jongin tugs at Kyungsoo’s shorts and the cool air that hits his suddenly exposed lower half has Kyungsoo squirming.

Jongin stretches his left arm towards Kyungsoo’s bedside table, hurriedly opening the first compartment and pulling out a half emptied bottle of lube and a condom, before pushing Kyungsoo’s supple thighs apart and settling himself in-between as lifts the other’s legs up slightly and stares down at the other’s pink hole that winks eagerly.

Kyungsoo’s whimpers and pleas only grow more insistently.

“ _Please_ Jongin.” He almost cries.

Jongin gladly coasts his fingers with lube before plunging a single digit into the other’s welcoming heat.

Kyungsoo moans, his head bent backwards and his eyes fluttering close at the odd sensation.

“M-more…” Kyungsoo demands all to suddenly.

“Be patient baby.” Jongin mutters as he pumps his finger steadily in and out of the other.

Jongin watches the other thrash his head to the side and bite down on his lip as his movements become more erratic and it’s not long after that Kyungsoo is pathetically begging for _more_.

Jongin skips two and goes straight to shoving three of his fingers unceremoniously into the other, the loud gasp that morphs into a high pitched, whiny moan bringing Jongin a sense of accomplishment as it fills the room.

Jongin continues to work the other open with his fingers as he hums along with ever whimper that escapes Kyungsoo’s swollen lips.

Kyungsoo eyes are clouded over with lust, his body heaving as he spreads his legs further apart and tugs at Jongin’s jeans, which had yet to be removed.

“E-e–” Kyungsoo gulps “Enough. I want you.”

Jongin pulls his fingers out and Kyungsoo whimpers at how empty he feels.

Jongin watches the other’s gaping hole flutter, begging to be stretched once more with something thicker than Jongin’s fingers.

_Beautiful._

With furrowed brows, Jongin struggles to take off his tight pants but does so with sheer brute force, throwing the garment away with a victorious puff before leaning his weight against Kyungsoo. Sitting up, he rushes to rip open the foil packaging with his teeth and tugs at his already erect cock a few times before rolling the condom on.

Dragging Kyungsoo’s body closer, Jongin nestles himself further between Kyungsoo’s thighs and looks up at the other, unable to help the smirk that settles on his face as he watches the other whither beneath him in anticipation.

_God, he’s so perfect._

With his cock firmly in one hand, Jongin’s unoccupied one presses against Kyungsoo’s already spread thighs as he slowly pushes in, the tight heat that envelops him causing Jongin to groan, biting down on his bottom lip as he continues to surge forwards until he’s fully sheathed.

The two moan in unison as they stay unmoving for a second.

When Kyungsoo feels himself ready he nods at the other, signalling for Jongin to continue.

Jongin is cautious at first, thrusting forward painfully slow for what seems like forever to Kyungsoo before his pace begins to increase with each in tandem motion of his hips.

As Jongin’s hips snap forward rhythmically, Kyungsoo’s own begin to grind down in a desperate bid to feel the other deeper within him.

Bending down, Jongin begins to lap at Kyungsoo erect nipples, the rosy buds almost slippery against his teeth as his spit slickened mouth sucks them in and his tongue eagerly flicks at them while his other hand pinches and gently kneads the other before swapping and repeating his actions.

Kyungsoo almost screams at how euphoric he feels with the other’s tongue and fingers relentless arousing his nipples as his thrusts never falter and all Kyungsoo can do is tug Jongin closer as he moans loudly.

Jongin’s hips quicken their pace as he shifts forward to kiss Kyungsoo once again and Kyungsoo’s head spins as he kisses the other back feverishly, panting loudly.

After a few more forceful thrusts, Jongin’s grasp on Kyungsoo’s waist loosens as he begins to slow his movements, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses against the other’s jaw as he thrusts shallowly upwards.

Kyungsoo feels himself panic at the thought of Jongin already having had enough. 

With what little power he felt he had left, Kyungsoo pushes the other away and turns him over so that Jongin was now laying down and he was perched upon the other’s lap with Jongin’s cock still buried deep inside of him.

The new position has Kyungsoo whimpering out the other’s name as he starts to rock back and forth slowly.

“That’s it baby.” Jongin grunts as he holds the other up, snapping his hips upwards as the Kyungsoo grinds down.

It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to start bouncing eagerly, his walls clamping desperately around Jongin’s cock as it jolts forward within him.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo screams out the other’s name as he quickens his movements.

_God, this felt so good._

Kyungsoo’s thighs are _really_ burning now as Kyungsoo rests his arms on Jongin’s shoulders and his pace begins to falter.

“J-Jongin righ-right there!” Kyungsoo almost shouts.

When Jongin senses that the other tiring himself out he pulls out, much to Kyungsoo’s displeasure, and gently places him down, peppering soft kisses along Kyungsoo’s exposed chest in reassurance.

The other’s frame heaves as he lay beneath him once again, his damp fringe clumped against his forehead as his swollen lips and flushes cheeks gleam in the dark room.

_So goddamn beautiful._

“Kyungsoo... baby.” Jongin mutters as he kisses the other softly before plunging himself back inside and continuing to plough deeper into the other.

He’s so close to his release.

Kyungsoo is too, he can feel it.

“I–”

Jongin curses under his breath as he quickens his pace and Kyungsoo is on the verge of tears as his weak arms claw at Jongin’s back, a string of whimpers and moans escaping him desperately.

“Jongin, I’m going to–”

“Me too.” Jongin gasps.

Jongin’s hand snakes down and wraps itself around Kyungsoo’s somewhat neglected cock. He only tugs at it half-heartedly a few times before Kyungsoo is spluttering all over the both of them.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo comes loudly.

Jongin only lasts a few more second before he’s coming with a stuttered moan as he slumps his head against the other’s shoulder and heaves exhaustedly.

Both of them don’t move.

They’re both too tired. Too worn-out to do much else.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are droopy.

He mutters something even he himself can’t decipher.

Kyungsoo’s doesn’t, however, miss the sudden thought that flashes in his mind.

_Don’t leave._

☾

Jongin is heavy and Kyungsoo’s thighs burn painfully from being spread open for so long.

Minutes had passes yet Jongin was still inside him as he lay on top.

Kyungsoo tries to push the other off but gives up with a frustrated huff when Jongin doesn’t budge, instead making a show of snuggling further into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Jongin get up!” Kyungsoo whines.

“No.” Jongin cries. He sounds sleepy.

Kyungsoo waits a while before trying once again. Nothing.

“Jongin you have to get up early for work tomorrow. You’ll regret staying over when you need to rush tomorrow to get ready.”

Jongin _hmphs_ as hisgrip on Kyungsoo’s waist tightens and he wriggles forward, the movement causing the now flaccid cock inside of him to jolt, which has Kyungsoo gasping.

“Can you at least take your dick out? My thighs hurt.” Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin in annoyance. The other is now laying comfortably to the side of him, against his bare shoulder, with his eyes closed tight and a content smile plastered across his face.

“But I like being inside of you~” Jongin sing-songs before leaning over and pressing a slobbery kiss against Kyungsoo’s exposed pectoral.

_Wait… is he_ really _drunk?_

“Jongin-ah, did you drink earlier? You hate drinking.” Kyungsoo can't help but sound concerned. It was a rare occurrence to see Jongin get drunk, much less pick up anything alcoholic.

“I… I–”

Jongin goes quiet.

Kyungsoo waits patiently, his right hand moving upwards to card through the younger’s soft blonde hair in a soothing manner.

“I made a mistake.” Jongin sounds defeated.

“I made an error on a financial report for a potential business partner my father was hoping to sign with but.. my error cost us the partnership and my dad was… he wasn’t mad. He was just disappointed and that hurt more.”

Jongin traces random patterns against Kyungsoo’s bare skin with his eyes downcast.

He’s purposely avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“I fucked up something so simple and now it could potentially cost us millions. I didn’t know what to do and I just felt so shitty.” Jongin’s hands had now moved up, cupping Kyungsoo’s face as one of his thumbs dances across the other’s jaw.

Jongin stares deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“You had always been my go to for reassurance Soo but… I don’t have you anymore.”

_There’s that guilt again._

“Jongin–”

“I saw your message and… how could I turn you down? I have never been able to turn you down Soo, not even when you asked for that stupid divorce.” Jongin spits out bitterly.

_Oh._

Kyungsoo lets out a tired sigh.

“Can we please not do this while you’re still inside of me Jongin?”

Jongin’s shy apology almost gives Kyungsoo whiplash.

The other male pulls out slowly and Kyungsoo tries not to whimper at the loss. He's at least thankful for being able to give his thighs a much needed break as he closes them with a hiss, watching Jongin hurriedly get up and dispose of the used condom in the bin Kyungsoo kept inside his en-suite before his naked form crawls back into bed with a small towel in hand.

Kyungsoo sits up, his back firmly pressed against the headboard of his bed with his blanket pooling around him, and accepts the piece of cloth from the other as Jongin mirrors his position. Kyungsoo quietly wipes away at the remaining specks of cum on his bare skin before dropping the towel to the ground and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Jongin maybe you’re drunk… Should we really be having this conversation now if you may not even remember all of it?”

Kyungsoo is certain that Jongin wasn’t drunk, tipsy at best when he arrived but has surely sobered up by now, but he’s honestly looking for any excuse to not discuss this further.

“I wasn’t drunk to begin with, Soo.” Jongin is monotoned in his response.

Jongin isn’t letting this go. Not now. Not when he’s finally plucked up the courage to confront the other.

“I…”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say.

“Kyungsoo… what are we doing right now?” Jongin’s hand reaches out and grasp the other’s, holding it delicately between his own.

Kyungsoo stares down at their joint hands in silence.

“I honestly don’t know.” Kyungsoo sighs outs.

Jongin is quiet.

“Do you… Do you think you could still have feelings for me?” Kyungsoo hears the hopefulness in Jongin’s words.

“I don’t know.”

Jongin huffs.

“Well I still love you.”

The confession takes Kyungsoo back and he stares up at the other wide eyed.

It’s not like he’s surprised, Kyungsoo was sure the other still had feelings for him, but he’s still stunned by the straightforwardness of the other’s words.

“Listen Soo, I know you said you were too busy managing your café to be as invested in our relationship as you once were but… did that really warrant ending _us_?”

Kyungsoo is reeling. _Hard._

“I may have not been the most… attentive husband when I began working for my father,” Jongin continues “but divorce was **never** an option for me.”

“Jongin–”

“The fact we still _fuck_ every other day speaks volumes Kyungsoo. We can’t stay away from each other. Not matter how hard you try, you _always_ come back to me.” Jongin sounds so sure of himself.

_I do always come back to you._

The two men sigh in unison.

“Kyungsoo. I love you. I always have and I always will. I feel as though you never really believed that though. The divorce was so unnecessary–”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Kyungsoo’s voice is itchy and his eyes burn. He rarely raises his voice.

“What do you want me to do Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks more softly, almost sounding broken.

“Maybe I was irrational but we _did_ start to grow distant and I was so stressed running my café so short-staffed,” Kyungsoo admits quietly, his gaze downcast as he fiddles with his fingers “You were always somewhat against me opening my own café and so I never wanted to bother you about it. It just seemed like we were starting to have different futures and I didn't want to shackle you down to a marriage you were not happy in. I… I thought I was doing you a favour.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look up at Jongin to see his reaction, afraid of _what_ he might see.

“But you were unavoidable and so I told myself that hating you would make it easier. And I convinced myself for a while before it started to hurt again. A busy café does very little to fill one’s loneliness.” Kyungsoo is struggling to hold back his tears.

“The first time we slept together after the divorce a part of me felt like I was making a huge mistake but an even bigger part of me felt… _home_. I- I missed you Jongin-ah. I missed being with you. I missed holding you and being held by you and those few hours we spent together made it feel as though everything wasn’t as complicated.”

Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly.

“But it only further complicated things, huh.”

The lone tear that rolls down the smooth planes of Kyungsoo’s cheek doesn’t travel very far before it’s being brush away by the pad of Jongin’s thumb and the other’s palm is encompasses his face, turning him to look at the other.

Jongin’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he stares deeply into Kyungsoo's eyes, their faces only centimetres apart.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but is taken aback by the sudden cheshire grin that pulls at Jongin’s lips.

Kyungsoo looks quizzically at the other.

“I can’t believe I am in love with a fool.” Jongin sighs out.

_…What?_

“Hey you don’t–”

Before Kyungsoo can say anything else, Jongin pounces him. Kyungsoo’s back hits the mattress below with a muted thud and the other towers over him in seconds, his tanned arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s face caging him in.

Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin begins to attack his neck with fluttering kisses, his teeth nipping and his tongue licking at his skin greedily as warm hands make sure to not leave even an inch of him untouched.

It has Kyungsoo squirming.

“Jong-Jongin s-stop.” Kyungsoo whines as the other moves up and starts to attack his still bruised lips.

It's almost too easy to just kiss Jongin back and Kyungsoo can't help but moan at the feeling of Jongin’s large hand slipping down and pinching at his exposed ass before firmly kneading the supple flesh.

_Were they not_ just _having a serious conversation?_

“Soobabyletsgetbacktogether”

Jongin’s words are muffle against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“W-What?”

Jongin struggles to detach himself from the other, pressing frantic kisses against anything _Kyungsoo_ before unwillingly sitting up with a sigh, directly on top of the other’s crotch while he lay.

“I said,” Jongin begins with a huff “let’s get back together.”

As Jongin begins to bend down again to continue kissing the other, Kyungsoo pushes him away and sits himself up, forcing Jongin sit in his lap.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says sternly “I really don’t think rushing back into marriage is the best thing to do.”

Jongin rolls his eyes playfully.

“Fine, no marriage… for now.” He pouts cutely.

“We can date though,” Jongin suggest “Yeah, we can fall in love all over again Soo. I promise to sweep you off your feet much better than I did the first time.”

Kyungsoo chokes on the memory.

_Jongin honestly deserved that slap._

Kyungsoo shakes the thought away.

The proposition at hand is tempting.

_Very_ tempting.

“Jongin… are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks hesitantly, “Maybe we should just continue what we’re doing now and see how long it lasts?”

“Oh god no!” Jongin venomously shakes his head “Do you _really_ think we'll be able to _not_ involve our feelings?”

Jongin has a point.

“So... you can just forgive me and we’ll be together again like before?” Kyungsoo sounds nervous, afraid his question may make the other second guess his proposal.

Jongin is silent for a second.

“For the most part yes.” Jongin nods, “I can’t say it’ll be like before and we may end up breaking it off again but it’s worth a shot. Aren’t we worth a second chance, Soo?”

_They were._

“And if we get back together, I don’t have to come up with stupid excuses to see you.” Jongin says as he bites into Kyungsoo’s plump lips with a soft moan.

“Not to mention how much more _fun_ we can have baby.” He pulls away with a smirk, grinding down against Kyungsoo unexpectedly.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully and pushes the other off.

Jongin’s boyish laugh fills Kyungsoo with warmth.

Before Kyungsoo can roll away, Jongin turns around and plasters himself on top of Kyungsoo, flattening him against the mattress once again.

“… So is that a yes?” Jongin’s voice is a little hesitant.

“Hmmm…”

“Kyungsoo-yah you can’t play with me anymore more!” Jongin huffs “Give me an answer.”

“Alright, yes.” Kyungsoo smiles widely as he ruffles Jongin’s hair, “We can try again… but slowly. We won’t rush anything. We’ll just date. Be _boyfriends_ again.”

Jongin hums in agreement, leaning forward to press his lips against the other painfully slow before leaning back with a smug look.

“Anything you say hubby~”

Kyungsoo lightly smacks the other.

“Imagine what our parents will think,” Kyungsoo mutters softly to himself as an afterthought “At least Junmyeon will be pleased I didn’t go through with my Chanyeol idea.”

“Chanyeol? Why are you bringing _him_ of all people up?” Jongin sneers angrily and Kyungsoo is surprised the other had even heard what he’d said.

“Uh… maybe… I was going to get over you… using Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo winces, begrudgingly knowing it's best to be truthful.

Jongin looks enraged for a second before letting out a tired sigh and glaring cutely up at Kyungsoo.

“Him of all people… MY POSSIBLE REPLACEMENT?!?”

Kyungsoo tries to shush the other by covering Jongin’s mouth with his hand but he’s simply pushed away.

“Kyungsoo… I will accept that it was a lapse in judgment if you **_never_** speak of him again.” Jongin says sternly and Kyungsoo nods eagerly as he whispers his promises of faithfulness in between the faint pecks he leaves again the other’s lips.

Even though Kyungsoo is sure the other will bring this up later, for now, Jongin is back to smiling fondly at him as he caresses his face lovingly.

“We’ll make this work, Soo.” Jongin speaks softly, sounding so confident.

Kyungsoo looks at the man who’s been his world for the past 7 years.

_Yeah, we’ll make this work. If we-_

“So," Jongin startles Kyungsoo out of his train of thought "One more round?"

Jongin's smirk has Kyungsoo chuckling.

“Ugh, if it’ll get you to shut up.” Kyungsoo says with a playful eye-roll and as Jongin invades all his five senses, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel content.

_We’ll make this work._

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... that's it! Thanks for making it this far~ Do leave a comment and I’ll love you forever! <3


End file.
